Factory
Not to be confused with the Necromancer which resembles the appearance of the . The Factory is a Tier 4 tank which is one of the six upgrade choices of the Overseer. The Factory spawns Minions using its Minion Spawner. The Factory may spawn new players next to it, as a result of the 19/11/16 update. Design The Factory features a square body with one Minion Spawner. Technical The Factory can control a maximum of six AI Minion Tanks which shoot Bullets at nearby objects. Each tank is smaller than a Level 1 player-controlled tank. Each Minion can be controlled just like a Drone, except that the Minions don’t actually go to ram the target - they keep a distance from it and once they reach a certain distance, they begin to move in a circle-like pattern around the target or the cursor. If a player right-clicks on the minions, they will be attracted to the cursor instead of repelling from it, creating a "Flower" type of pattern. Right-clicking away from the minions will repel just like a regular drone. Stats’ effects *Bullet Speed: Increases Minions’ Bullet Speed and Movement Speed. *Bullet Penetration: Increases Minions’ Bullet Penetration and Health. *Bullet Damage: Increases Minions’ Bullet and Body Damage (or simply Health). *Reload: Increases Factory’s spawning rate of Minions and as well Minions’ rate of fire. *Health Regen, Max Health, Body Damage and Movement Speed only make an effect on the Factory, just as how they buff other tanks. It is good to note that Stat upgrades are instantly given to spawned Minion Tanks once upgraded, unlike other Spawner Classes where the Drones must respawn to get the new Stats. Only Minion’s Health requires their respawn to take an effect. Miscellaneous *Minion Tanks’ Bullets are considerably smaller than normal, close to the Gunner’s Bullet size. **As a result, they deal less damage, their Bullets are weak as the Bullets of Auto Turrets. **Even with maxed out Bullet Speed and Reload, Minion Tanks still shoot fewer Bullets that are slower than a maxed out Bullet Speed and Reload Tank. *Minion Tanks have a shorter FOV than you would expect. *Minion Tanks go after nearby shapes and tanks, but once the player is damaged, they will target whatever damaged their Factory. *The Factory has a slight recoil as it spawns its Minions. Strategy *Strong Against: Low DPS, Machine Gun / Twin Branch, Nearby Snipers, Trapper branch (only with high Bullet stats), unaware Rammers, Bullet Spammers. *Weak Against: High DPS, Far away Sniper Branches (possibly), skilled Rammers. As the Factory *Aim for any tank listed in ‘Strong Against' by hovering your cursor over them or by predicting where they will be, then fire so your minions will reach them in the least amount of time. *If you see an Overseer or a ramming tank, recall your Minions immediately and attack the Overseer’s Drones / rammer (or attack the Overseer if it’s at low health and their Drones are far enough away). If you can get your Minions to collide with the rammer, they are almost guaranteed to kill it. *If you are aiming for a high score on 2 or 4 Teams, just sit idle in the Pentagon Nest and let your Minions do all the work (as long as your team has full control over the Pentagon Nest). *A glass cannon build (all bullet-enhancing stat investments) is the recommended choice for this class, the rammer build will be ineffective (unless you are able to bait people into colliding with you). *The Minion Tanks tend to circle around a target if firing at them for more than a few seconds. This can be helpful against tanks with more precise bullets or low bullet spread. *If you know what you’re doing, you can try to ram the target with your Minions as all of them packed together with max Health can deal a great amount of damage to anything that dares to try and get past them by physical force. Against the Factory *If you are a tank on the Sniper branch with a larger field of few, fire at the Factory when it’s distracted or on auto mode or if its Minions are far away enough. The Ranger in particular will be a serious problem for the Factory as it has an extremely large field of view and can strike many times before being discovered. *If you are on the Overseer branch, try to guide your Drones to this tank (preferably from behind so it has less time to react) *If you are tank from the Trapper branch, form a Trap wall around you and try to lure in the Factory or attack if you have bullet speed invested. *If the Drones are far away from the tank then you can ram it. Factories usually have a somewhat glass cannon build. Be alert if the Drones appear to be unusually slow and weak in damage, this can be a sign that the Factory is running a Body Damage build. *As a ramming tank, do not try to speed through its Minions as you will take collision damage and have your health worn down. Try to ram the Factory in a place where the Minions are in the least concentrated (i.e. closely packed) amount. This can be done using a level 1 tank if the Factory is extremely low on health and its minions are nowhere near it. History *This tank appeared on the 8th of November, 2016. *This tank was called the Master when it was first released. *On the day it was introduced, an update came out that changed the appearance of The Factory, it used to have a circular body with three Minion Spawners and looked very similar to the Overtrapper. There was also a function added, if the player pressed E or clicked, it would force the minions to shoot towards the cursor. *On November 19, 2016 the Factory had a chance of spawning new players. Trivia *It is the first tank to use Minion tanks’ function. *It is the first tank to have a purple background on the icon. *This tank alongside the Necromancer and the Summoner (Boss) are the only entities that feature squares as their base. *With the Factory Upgrade, the Overseer gains the most number of available Upgrades (6 in total). *The Factory resembles half a Necromancer, similar to the Manager to the Overlord. *It has a small chance of spawning in a new player (as of November 19). It is the first tank to do so. *You can drag the minions with right click if they are near enough to your cursor. *Maxing out Bullet Penetration and Bullet Damage upgrade will make minions roughly around 3.2× the health/defense of a Pentagon. *The minions are unable to entry enemy base. As they try to enter, they will be blocked outside and take damage. Gallery Factory-0.png|Name Change Master.png|Before it was renamed Old.png|Old appearance of Factory factoryminionsidle.jpg|The Factory’s Minions being idle. Factory Drones.png|Factory Minions, small ones from level 1, regular ones from level 45. This is from sandbox. 1mv45m.png|Comparison of a level 1 Minion next to a level 45 Minion. 1v45m.png|Comparison of a level 45 Minion next to a level 1 tank. es: ru: zh: fr: pl: tr: ko: pt-br: Category:Tier 4 Tanks Category:Tanks Category:Diep.io Category:Language Cleanup